


Secure

by winters_void



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Deviates From Canon, Fluff and Angst, Fluff at end, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo as parents, ben is a good dad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_void/pseuds/winters_void
Summary: In which Ben Solo worries something might have happened to his wife and daughter
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Secure

Sleepily, Ben's fingers outstretched to the side of the bed, reaching for his wife. They'd been married for over a year, and she'd given birth to their daughter Alba soon after the wedding. Alba quickly took after her fathers features. With a tuft of raven hair and ears that he prayed she would grow into. Their wedding had been small. Only his mother and a few of Rey's friends. She had worn her traditional Jedi garb, denying Leia's requests to have an extravagant dress. Nevertheless she was stunning. Patting the torn brown sheets for a moment, he realizes Rey's side of the bed is cold. Freezing actually, like there hasn't been a body there in a while. 

Almost instantly, his eyes shoot open and he sits up frantically looking for his wife. Ever since he left the First Order he's been on edge. He had left abruptly, faked his death with the help of the resistance. Mostly his mother and a few higher ups. If the entire resistance knew he had even been near the base there would have been an abundance of uproar. Despite the entire galaxy thinking he was dead (there was no reason anyone should've been able to survive the wreck that 'Kylo' had been in), word had gotten around to the first order that he was alive and kicking. 

The order wasn't necessarily an order anymore. More of a crew of Hux's miscreants that wanted return the galaxy to its rightful state. Still, the knowledge that they were out there was enough to run chills down his spine. Ben tries to steady his heart rate, and slow his breathing. Listening around the house for any sign of noise that would signal that Rey or his daughter would be there.

Much to his dismay, there wasn't. There was absolutely nothing. The only thing he could hear was the uneasy sound of his breathing. He reached over to a wooden chair where his robes had bene draped on. After the fall of Kylo Ren he had made his wardrobe primarily dark grey. He would always be tainted with the horrors he committed as Kylo Ren but he was different now. He wanted what was best for his family. Even if it was only the three of them. 

When they learned Rey was pregnant with Alba, both of them were equally as terrified. There was so much that could go wrong. Even them being together had been a large risk to begin with. The way they were connected made it very possible to use either of them against the other. Any time someone harmed Rey, Ben could feel her pain coursing through him. Which put his mind at ease for the smallest moments knowing she wasn't currently being tortured. Still, that didn't mean that someone wasn't holding his wife and daughter hostage. 

He grabbed his lightsaber from the night stand, placing it on his hip as he exited their tiny bedroom. Their home was small and inconspicuous. Anyone that passed by would just think they were another pair of nobody farmers. Rey had begged him to help her create her own garden. Plants continuously made her the happiest woman in the world and he loved watching her and her green thumb go to work. Besides, the more they lived off of their land, the less they had to go to town and could remain out of the public eye. 

Looking into Alba's room, there wasn't a sign of Rey in there either. Her crib was neatly made, like their daughter had never even been there in the first place. The window was shut, the room looked like nobody had ever occupied it. Alba's bottles were neatly lined on the shelf, the books he had read to her that night were no longer on the nightstand were he put them but tucked away on the bookshelf. 

He was slowly but surely beginning to question his sanity. Where was his family? Had he imagined all of this? Having a life with Rey and a beautiful daughter? He didn't understand what was happening. Sweat began to perspire on his forehead and he felt his hands begin to shake. 

"Rey?" He called softly. There was no response. 

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully tune into the force around him. He reached out to their bond carefully. She wasn't in harms way, she was okay. Rey felt his side of the bond open and opened hers. 

"Ben? What's wrong?" She asked soothing him with her voice in a way no one else could. 

"Where?" He croaked out his voice cracking as he spoke. "Where are you? Where's Alba?"

  
"We went on a walk, she's being quite fussy." Rey spoke softly, reassuring her husband. "We're okay, she just wants to watch the sunrise." 

"I thought, that maybe-"   
  


Rey stopped him before he finished the thought. "We're safe Ben, come to the garden."

The bond closed, and he found himself rushing into the garden where sure enough Rey was holding Alba, pointing at the sun making its ascent into the sky. Rey heard the door to their hut close and turned around. 

"Look who it is Alba! Is that your Daddy?" Rey spoke softly sitting up Alba a little bit so she could look at her father. Rey met Ben in the middle who embraced his girls in a tight grip, but not tight enough to crush Alba between her parents. "We're okay Ben. We're here with you." 

Alba made a noise, as if agreeing with her mother and reached a weak arm out to Ben who took her gently. He adjusted her blanket so I would cover her body and keep her warm as Rey nuzzled herself into his side, stealing his warmth. "Whatever scenario happened in your head, it's not true. You're safe, Alba's safe, and I'm safe. Nothing is going to happen to us." 

Ben wanted to argue with the uncertainty of his wides statement, but didn't have it in him to do so. He only nodded and kissed his wife's forehead and held them both a little closer. Alba making little noises as she watched the sky burst into pretty colors. She loved watching the sunrise. It was one of her favorite things, despite being a very young infant she was already developing quite the personality. 

"Look at the pretty colors Alba!" Rey cooed tickling their daughters chin a little bit causing the baby to squirm, and let out a gummy grin. Slowly the girl yawned causing her mother to laugh. "So now you're tired huh?" 

"Why don't we head back to bed?" Ben suggested rubbing Rey's shoulder.

"We have a busy day Ben-" 

"That can wait." He cut her off. 

"I suppose you're right, and I think Alba agrees." Rey spoke pointing to Alba who had dozed off in her fathers arms. "Look at that, I birthed her and you can get her to sleep without even trying"

"Don't hold it against her love." Ben spoke opening the door for his wife. "She loves you too."

"You're right." Rey spoke. "Besides, maybe I'll have better luck with the next one." 

"Next one?" Ben spoke shocked looking down at his wife.

"What, you think Alba is the only one who likes fresh air in the morning?" Rey asks. "Helps with morning sickness."

"You're pregnant." He spoke. 

"Yep. Alba is going to be a big sister soon." 

"I love you so much." Ben spoke embracing his wife.

"We love you more." She said cheekily. 


End file.
